universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
Summary Star Wars takes place "in a galaxy far, far, away" which is trapped in the iron grip of the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Sheev Palpatine. The series opens with Palpatine's enforcer, the feared Darth Vader, boarding Tantive IV, the personal starship of Princess Leia Organa, the princess of Alderaan. Before being arrested by Vader and Imperial Forces, Organa uploads the plans of the Death Star superweapon being constructed in secret as well as a holographic plea to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to R2-D2, an astromech droid once belonging to famed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. After evading Vader's grasp, R2-D2 and his companion, the translator droid C-3PO, land on Tatooine, where the plans and the message fall into the hands of Luke Skywalker, a young moisture farmer living with his aunt and uncle. This fateful event would soon drag Luke into a conflict that will define the fate of the galaxy. Decades before the rise of the Galactic Empire existed the Galactic Republic, a representative democracy that spanned the whole of the galaxy and had representatives from nearly every inhabited world. During this time, the Jedi Order, an organization of peacekeepers who sought to preserve balance in the Force and harmony across the galaxy, was forced to step into the ensuing civil war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems as the latter attempted to secede from Republic control. The so-called "Separatists" were backed by the Sith, the Jedi Order's counterparts who wished to utilize the Force as a means of gaining power and control. With the Republic's forces outnumbered by the Separatists' ever-growing army of droids, the Jedi and the Republic turned to creating an army of clones to bolster their ranks. Hence the times became known as the Clone Wars, in which conflict, corruption, and war raged across the galaxy, eventually leading to the fall of both the Republic and the Jedi Order as well as the advent of the Empire. Since Disney's acquisition of the franchise, Star Wars has been split into two separate continuities. The current "Canon" consists of the original trilogy, the prequel trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the third trilogy that began with the release of The Force Awakens, and supporting materials and spin-offs released since ownership changed hands. All other comics, novels, video games, and other materials released before the series' acquisition as part of the "Star Wars Extended Universe" (frequently abbreviated as EU) have been designated as part of the "Legends" continuity. These materials include (but are not limited to) The New Jedi Order novels and comics, the Legacy comics, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and The Thrawn Trilogy. Supporters/Neutral/Opponents Supporters Opponents Neutral Power of the Verse 'Disney Continuity' In the current "Canon", also referred to as the "Disney Canon", even Jedi Younglings who have just begun their Jedi training have showcased Large Building level to City Block level telekinetic feats. Force sensitives on the level of well trained Jedi Padawans and fully fledged Jedi Knights have showcased casual City Block level feats, with their highest showings reaching Town level+ or higher. Fully fledged Jedi Masters, Sith acolytes, and Sith Lords have showcased casual Small Town level to Town level+ feats, with the highest showings being in the Large Town level range. Virtually all notable Force adept possess Subsonic running speed with Force augmentation as well as Massively Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions that are augmented by precognition. The most powerful characters in the continuity, The Ones of Mortis, are vastly above any normal Force adept and can potentially destroy the galaxy if they were ever to come to blows. The Disney continuity is decently powerful in terms of technology. Soldiers and bounty hunters have access to hand-held weapons ranging from Small Building level pistols to Large Building level+ heavy weaponry. They also have access to body armour with similar range of tiers of durability (Small Building level to Large Building level+). Ground vehicles range from simple scout vehicles with Building level to Large Building level+ firepower and durability to monstrous main battle tanks which can not only dish out Town level+ to Large Mountain level firepower but also take Town level+ firepower. Spaceships in the verse range from several metre long starfighters packing Small Town level laser cannons and Mountain level bombs/missiles to city sized capital ships packing weaponry which can melt large cities, cause extremely violent earthquakes, even life-wipe planets and reduce the crust to molten slag. The verse also boasts of impressive FTL travel technology called “hyperdrives”. The highest rated hyperdrives allow for traversing distances of tens of thousands of light-years in just several hours. The most powerful vessels in the Canon so far are the superweapon equipped battle stations which boast of Large Planet to Large Star level firepower. 'Legends Continuity' More often the focus is on Force-User characters, specifically those who are Jedi or Sith. With broken abilities such as high level telepathy capable of dominating entire planetary populations, draining worlds, extremely fine level precision use of telekinesis as well as other esoteric powers, Force-Users are formidable opponents. An upper-mid tier Jedi Master such as Obi-Wan Kenobi at his prime has no difficulty moving and reacting when augmented by the Force and his own perceptions, performing reactionary feats and attack speeds against entire armies to pull off up to mach 4000-16,000 speeds and move his lightsaber so fast it appears like he created a literal spherical force field around himself. Even weaker Jedi Knights precognition works beyond their own understanding and can adapt against lightspeed attacks. This is thanks to a bevy line-up of ridiculously powerful telepaths, beings who can wipe out entire worlds, technology great enough to manufacture planet razing self-adapting and evolving city size automated factories to small starships capable of wiping out entire star systems, and beings who have mastered technology and mystical powers like the Celestials who have seemingly become omniscient and went onto a higher realm or plane of existence. Calculations/Respect Threads Profiles Factions/Nations/Armies/Organizations * Galactic Empire * Galactic Republic * Confederacy of Independent Systems * Alliance to Restore the Republic * Sith Empire (Post-Great Hyperspace War) * Eternal Empire * First Order Locations * Hoth Characters/Units * Imperial-class Star Destroyer Category:Star Wars Category:Profile Category:Verse Page Category:SW Legend Category:SW Canon